It's a dirty job
by Ekaterina Cuore
Summary: From generation, you are forced to follow the family business, but when you realize you want out, things gets harder on you. Can Feliciano(a.k.a Italy) can get out and save his brother? Or he would only loose him and his new love? GermanyxItaly and SpainxRomano
1. Chapter 1

It's a dirty job

Chapter 1

Feliciano's POV

The sun shined bright and for the first time, it woke me up. When I looked at the clock it was only 9:30.I let out a soft 'veh~' as I stretched my arms. From the other side of the door, I heard someone's angry steps going back and forth, swearing in Italian. As I opened my door, I noticed it was my fratello, Lovino. "Ciao big brother." I said with a smile, but yet, he kept mumbling. I decided I was going to ignore him, so I headed towards the kitchen just to make some breakfast. Some of the 'boys' were sitting, probably thinking about today's agenda. "Buon Giorno." I said, grabbing a mug filled with coffee.

"Morning Boss." They all said in unison, making me take a deep breath.

Before I could have a sip, Lovino came in and took my mug away, a hard expression in his face. "Let's go you idiot." My smile faded, knowing that I had only minutes to get prepared.

The Vargas Family had created a name that brought fear through the streets. It was all thanks to my grandfather. Sooner or later, my brother and I inherit the family business. Each day, we strolled around the streets, eliminating threats, protecting some shops, and last and not least, each other. My brother is more active on all this, while just step aside into the shadows.

As I fixed my tie, I noticed my brother a bit nervous; is tough to be the tough guy, but somehow, he manages it.

Ludwig's POV

When the plane landed, the kid that annoyed me all the way started crying. Maybe because was about the thing I said earlier…like I said, the kid annoyed me. I grabbed my bag and quickly headed to exit. 'Finally.' I thought to myself, and then smiled. I left Germany just to finish my studies here in America, and in the meantime, to find a par time job. Bruder offered me to stay at his place, even I didn't want to, it was a great chance.

"WEST!" cried someone from the exit, running what it seemed like in slow-motion, looking like an idiot, in other words…it was him.

"You don't change." I murmured as I covered my face; people were staring.

"Oh bruder, you were always a sour puss." He started, a large smile plastered in his face. "Don't worry; my awesomeness will start rubbing onto to you." Gilbert started laughing so loud, Mein Gott.

Francis and Antonio were behind him with a smile; apparently they haven't forgotten the times they bullied me as a kid. "Oh mon cheri, what a beau." Said the French.

"Si, now you're so tall now, even taller than Gilbert." Said the spaniel.

"Ja." I said. Something told me that with those three, I would lose some sleep. I think it wasn't that bad of an idea to buy an apartment.

When we left the airport, we headed to Francis' restaurant just to get something to eat. The place seemed classy, with the decoration and all.

"So, what are you studying?" asked the blond as he drank his glass of wine.

"Engineering."

"Good choice." Commented Antonio as he enjoyed his Sangria.

As we continued eating, my brother was reminding me of those times, those embarrassing times as a child, and then stopped when he realized something. "West, you said you needed a job." He said with a wicked smile on his face. Those words made Antonio's eyes shined.

"You can come and work at my store after your classes." He offered, a little bit hopeful that I said yes.

"I…"

"And maybe Saturdays, you can work on a club not so far from here. You know I know the manager." Added, once again, my bruder.

I couldn't possibly say no, and even more when they told me how much they paid, so I agreed.

After lunch, we reached the apartment. The place was spacious, with four rooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen, it was worth living here. When they showed me my room, it had a large bed (a bit odd) and a desk for me to study.

"Thank you bruder." I said, bringing a smile on his face.

"Francis, tu teléfono." Pointed Antonio.

"Oh, maybe is a lovely demoiselle." He said as he took out his phone and responded. "Allô?" In an instant, his face grew paler.

Lovino's POV

We had two cars on the way to Le'France, one for my men and one for my fratello and I. Feliciano was looking out of the window, a bit down because he barely got anything this morning, but business is business.

What happened was that a bastard went to Ivan Braginski and ratted out all our plans. Dammit! The Russian Mafia was onto us now, and compare to the rest, they are on the top of the chain, but before I can do anything else, I neede to exterminate a rat.

"Bonjour." Exclaimed Francis with a forced smile.

"Our tables." I said as I fixed my fedora, making him my eyes, causing to tremble.

"Oui."

As always, we were in the far end of the place, were curtains divided the area. Mi fratello ordered some pasta, and when they brought it in, I stared at him for a while.

"You idiot, you're going to eat at this hour?" I said as I hit the table.

"Pasta is great at any hour." Feliciano said it so brightly, but it wasn't what I meant.

Before I continued, the sound of a name distracted us from our conversation.

Toris Lauranatis.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a dirty job

Chapter 2

Feliciano's POV

After Toris passed by us, our boys grabbed him and to him to the storage room. I took a few bites from the pasta and followed my fratello. It only took us a while to get there, but the silence killed Lovino slowly, I had to say something. I put my hands on my pocket and smiled.

"Veh~ why is Lauranatis doing here?" I wondered, faking ignorance.

"You know well you idiot." He said, but then, he seemed calmed.

Toris came to our power after we (mostly my brother) finished off the polish mafia. He served us well, getting us information and things like that, he even guided some of our men, but most of all, and I mostly talked to him when fratello left. I ended up hurt when Lovino told me he was a traitor, I didn't question him, I just knew my big brother was telling the truth.

"Stay outside you fucking idiot." Ordered Lovino.

"But big brother…"

"It's an order." Quickly, he entered the room and slapped the bastard…whoa; I was starting to sound like him. I respected him, but I didn't want to be related to the mafia.

Francis stayed next to me, a bit of a nervous wreck. I was like that when my grandfather came home late, with hint of blood on his favorite shirt, when my brother took over so young, and when I almost lost him…twice. Since time had passed, I grew stronger and try to hide it with a smile; it was for my brother, but also, for me.

"Hey." I said with a smile, Francis took a look at me and finally calmed down.

"You have grown." He mouthed, so I closed my eyes and smiled more.

You could say that there was a French Mafia, but like I said, there WAS. It was during my grandfather leadership, they eliminated all of them except Francis. You could say he was like Toris, but unlike him, he hasn't betrayed us.

"You know, we should hang out sometime. You look like a ladies man." Teased the blond, somehow, it made me laugh, but when the sound of someone cocking the gun, I grabbed his sleeve and took him somewhere else.

"We should." I said, but before we left the room, the sound of a gun going off filled the place…Oh Dio, quanto lo odio.

Ludwig's POV

While Francis returned to his restaurant, Gilbert and I headed to the club he worked. The place was called 'Heroes', apparently the owner was obsessed about them. When we entered, the place was actually nice. It had a large number of booths; so many people could've possibly rest after drinking too much, a large dance floor, a place where a DJ could've play his tracks and a bar.

"Yo dude! Glad you could make it." Shouted someone thought the second floor, maybe from the VIP area.

"Hey Alfred, you know this place is nothing without the awesomeness of me!" responded my brother, bursting into his usual 'kesesese'. "Oh, I brought my baby bruder; can you find him a spot here?"

From the stairs, the American hurried down with a milkshake in hand, and when Alfred reached us, he widened his look and studied from top to bottom.

"What…can…he…do?" he asked, pausing every now and then.

"He's mean with the drinks." Suggested Gilbert. In my eyes, I wasn't that good, but in his, I'm supposedly a god of it. Both of them led me to the bar and waited for a drink. After I studied with what I had, I grabbed the necessary ingredients and made a Mojito Diablo.

I waited for any expression, but both of them were simply focused on the drink.

"Dude…" started Alfred. "This. Is."

"AWSOME!" later said my bruder and the American together, taking me by surprise. They continued to praise me, saying I would be good for business.

"You know, if I need a substitution up there, you can be the new str…"

"Mein Gott!" shouted Gilbert a bit traumatized. What did Alfred mean? Either way, I knew I didn't want to know. Before I knew it, I would start working tonight.

Lovino's POV

After I left the restaurant, my fratello remained silent until I opened the doors to the place. It didn't take at least a minute or so to see him in the kitchen, grabbing a slice of a cold pizza. The sun was starting to set, and before I head to the stairs, I noticed this idiot proposing to have fun; if I glare hard enough at him, he would get the message…and he did.

"Be careful you idiot." I muttered, continuing the steps towards my office.

It didn't take long for my brother to change his clothes, but for him to actually be ready, only an hour or two. Sooner or later, it would be nighttime, so I called one of my guard over. "You called boss?" he asked so stupidly.

"No you bastard." I said a bit agitated and sarcastic. "I want you to go with Feliciano, no matter what." I ordered, turning my seat away. From my view, the place wasn't that bad. It had mountains and stuff, Feliciano likes it.

The guard stood there, not knowing what to do, so I hit the armchair making him run of the room. I'm surrounded by idiots.

Feliciano's POV

My room was how I left it, all messed up. As I ignored all of it, I headed to the bathroom just to take a warm shower and cleanse all my worries away. I went from my white buttoned shirt with a black vest, and some formal pants into a more comfortable pair of jeans, a white V-neck and a black leather jacket. I was drying my hair, a guard entered my room. What was he doing? "Ciao?" I said a bit unsure.

"Boss sent me." he said, making everything clear.

"You're dismissed." I said, but when he was going to argue my decision, I interrupted him before he could say another word. "Look, I like being honest. I don't want you to come" I said with a smile, trying to be nicer than usual. When I grabbed the keys, I faced him once more. "Go to the movies with your lady, I won't tell." Those were the last words I said to him, before leaving the place.

As I was driving through the city, I noticed a vibrant building with pretty lights and music that surpassed mine. After parking my car, I noticed the line; there was no way I would've got inside. I turned around, hands on my pocket just to get back to my car and return home, but when I was about to leave, a blond called me over. "Francis?" I said a bit doubtful, the lights were so bright making it hard to see his face, but only his silhouette.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a bit hastily. I knew he wondered if I came with Lovino, but I just smiled.

"Don't know, the place looked fun." I answered with a smile, and then tilted my head. "Too bad fratello decided to stay behind." Answering the question he asked himself, bringing a smile to his face.

"Well, why don't you join moi?" he asked. "Some of my friends are working and the other, well, he's distracted." Francis explained, putting a hand around me.

Apparently, because Francis is a usual customer, we go inside within seconds. The place was full but still enjoyable. The music was catchy, apparently there was a DJ playing some requests, and so everyone was dancing, and laughing, I was like a kid when they first came to Disney.

Francis enjoyed so much how I was smiling, so he pulled me to the bar. "Let's have a drink. Alfred hire the DJ's brother as the new bartender." He explained loudly as we sat. "Bonjour mon doux." Said the French. "How's my Luddy?"

Before I could laugh at the nickname, the bartender turned making my world freeze into silence. What was happening?

A.N

I got distracted by Vampire Academy: Blood Promise…it's so good.

I imagined Romano being a dhampir…nah.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a dirty job

Chapter 3

Feliciano's POV

The music was incredibly loud to a point that can destroy your eardrums, but for me, it was all silent. Have I gone deaf?

The bartender was a handsome blond with a look so strong, yet gentle. I couldn't tell much what color were his eyes, with all the lights constantly changing colors, but I knew it would've fit him so well. "Guten Abend" he said as he cleaned around the counter.

"Ciao!" I said a bit enthusiastic.

There was silence between us, but I kept smiling. Francis was trying to make small talk but then he stared at us a bit surprised, then, he smiled as if he understood something.

"Well mon ami, I'll go dancing." He said but before he left, he got close to my ear and whispered "Don't tell him your name." I was surprised for his words, but at the same time, it was true. I barely had any friends, maybe Toris…well, not him, but one can get the point.

The German served another round of drinks to another client, and then returned to me but instantly left, that's when I realized it. "You're new around here." I said a bit intrigued. The blond looked at me a bit stunned, was I really the first to notice?

"Is that obvious?"

"Se, un po'" I started looking around; even if I barely had any friends, I knew this place so well, it can't be compared to Venice, but I quite enjoyed it, mostly the parts were I lived. It was away from this city; a peaceful place for one to simply hide, but the fact, when you come to town, everyone is quite social, and I don't mean the kind that is just doing it because they are scared. "Veh~ people around here always starts chatting up, but in my case, I just smile."

"Oh…well then, um…my name is Ludwig." He said, waiting for me to at least introduce myself. I stutter for a while until the German raised an eyebrow. "You forgot your name?" he asked, an amusement in his tone. But it's quite impossible to forget. Feliciano Vargas, name tainted with blood…oh, how I wanted to cry.

"Is not that." I said a bit sad.

"Come now, it wouldn't be that bad, at least, not like mine." Ludwig murmured the last part, his cheeks darkening…was he blushing?

"What are you talking about?" I said grabbing his hand. "It's so pretty!"

I giggled when I noticed his face getting a darker shade. A man came to my side, tan skinned, green eyes and a lively persona. As he hit my back, he laughed like so. "Fuososososo." He started then moved his hand on my shoulder. "Mi amigo, you made him look like a tomato."

"I didn't meant too." I said, giggling a bit more. If Lovino was here, he would've hit me instantly.

Ludwig's POV

Antonio came in a bad time; I was actually enjoying the vibrant man company. Something about him reminded me of a man that opa used to talk about, a great friend of his. I shook the idea that maybe they were related, so I gave a warning look at Antonio. The Spaniard started to talk about my past and such, and the way he said it…Mein Gott, give me patience, give it to me just to avoid killing him. At least the Italian kept smiling and even laughing as he was making small talk.

"So, do you want anything to drink, amigo?" Antonio asked hitting his back once more; I thought he was going to break.

"Um…I actually came driving." He said with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, there's a drink well known in Spain called 'Sangria'. Es muy delicioso, and sometimes is prepared without alcohol." Explained the Spaniard, and I instantly knew what he meant, so I started working on it. The Italian was fascinated with what I was doing and barely paid attention to Antonio. Sometimes he would answer, but then returned to me. Before I handed him his drink, I leaned in and raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't know your name." I said, making him stop his hand mid-way. He looked around for a second or two and smiled as he gave in.

"My name is…" Before he continued, another client came up. He was tall with beige colored hair, and was his eyes really purple? Either way, his presence made the Italian tense making him face Antonio, giving his back to the client.

"Hallo, may help you?" I asked.

"A bottle of vodka." Ordered the man, apparently Russian; he studied his surroundings, and apparently, even me. Behind him stood a tall girl…wait, no, it was a man, with dark long hair tied into a pony tail, and Asian traits. Something in his expression seemed irritated.

"Ivan, why are we even here aru?" asked the Chinese.

"Don't worry; we're simply looking for a friend." Answer what I guessed it was Ivan as he took a sip of his glass of vodka, but there was something that caught my attention in his voice, and also in his smile. I thought I was paranoid, but I noticed I was wrong when the Italian paid for the drink and left, making him smirk as he gave an order. In an instant, the Chinese left…something was wrong, very wrong. I noticed France from afar, like if he seen a ghost, but when he look at me, he gave me those pleading eyes. What was going on?

Feliciano's POV

Shit. That's the only thing that came to mind when I heard Ivan's voice. Did he even realize I was here? I never thought he would've come to a place like this, but this is my first time, so maybe he came fluently. Yao, his assistant, was a bit uncomfortable, telling me otherwise, this was there first time here, and maybe they were looking for some fun. 'Sure, keep saying that to yourself.' Said my other self. "Don't worry; we we're simply looking for a friend."

Those words, it felt like danger, and when I sense danger, I simply run. I paid for the drink that I barely had a chance to taste it. 'Ludwig…' I thought of that name for a while. His name felt safe, live a haven, a haven that I could protect me from this. It was all so calm at his side, I wanted that, I longed for it, but the thought that he would be involved into my world…I couldn't.

When I left, I instantly knew Yao was following me. From afar, I noticed an exit, so I kept running as fast as I could. 'Don't look back.' I thought; my fratello told me I should never look back, it'll only make you slower.

I pushed the door open but my breath was cut short. "No." I cried as the door behind me closed. Yao stood over me. How could've I forgotten that, like me, he was fast enough and also bright enough to catch up to me. I curse under my breath, I've been so dumb, and I've been so reckless.

"Sorry aru." Said Yao, leaving my body, but then, I heard the door open…Ivan.

"Little Italy." He said, crouching to my side. That nickname…a tear went down my cheek. My grandfather used to say it because I used to prepare him pasta all the time, but now, hearing it from him? "You know, it's good seeing you. How's your brother?" Ivan asked, but I bit my lips, I swear that his expression grew darker. Everyone knew that that was sign that somebody was going to die. From his coat, he took out an iron rod that he used to slowly beat his victims up. I felt it hitting me multiple times, multiple ways, as it chokes every scream I wanted to make. Reason that Yao wasn't here was because he couldn't stand seeing the way his 'friend' (there was some rumors of them being together). "Come on little Italy, don't be so mean!" He kept saying until something made him stop.

The pain was still present, but not the feeling that me choke on every possible call of help. I opened my eyes, noticing Ivan was struggling, but with who? After a while, Ivan ran as he cursed in Russian my name and also 'barmen'? It was Russian for something, but I didn't understand it so well. Someone knelt beside my beaten body, and as he got close, I spotted an iron cross hanging around his neck.

"Veh~" I manage to say until everything turned black.

A.N

Yay, another chapter, I hope you like it.

And the villain made his appearance: Russia!

School is being a pain, but I managed to write during my classes.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Dirty Job

Chapter 4

Lovino's POV

'3:30' I thought. "You idiot." I said to myself. Because of him, I was growing worried sick. Where was he? Does he understand our situation? No…he understands, but doesn't want to accept it. I crumbled the papers in my hand as I muttered "Cazzo idiota, è sempre stato un idiota." Then I took a deep breath. "He's fine." I said. On my desk, I noticed the picture of nonno (grandpa'). It was taken when my stupid fratello and I were simply bambinos. Our grandfather was amazingly strong, so he picked us up, Feli, like the idiot he always was, was hanging around his neck while I was being carried, nonno's favorite hat on my head. I looked irritated as I tried to fix it because it blocked my view.

In the moment, I felt pain, as if my other half was suffering. "You bastard." I said as I clenched my chest. "What have you got into?"

I got up from my chair and headed to the kitchen as I muttered and cursed. One must say that this may be considered as a drug, but it's enough to prevent ME killing anyone. "My beautiful." I said as I grabbed the fruit/vegetable, I didn't actually care which of both was, and took a bite of it. "My tomato." I kept saying as I savored it. Fratello was addicted to pasta, in my case; I couldn't live without a tomato in my life. Everything was quiet, it bothered me.

"I know you're here Sadik." I said destroying the object in my hand.

"Wow, you are so cruel." He said as he turned a small light on. He was pretty taller than me, which I hated, and always covered his face with a mask. The only time I met his eyes was when we met, Sadik, instead taking of a hat, he took of his snow white mask…they were a lovely shade of green. He stared at me with a grin plastered in his stupid face; it actually made me want to barf. "I wanted to surprise you." He said getting close as he tried to touch my face, but I pushed it away.

"Everything was accurate." I said to him, hoping that he would be satisfied and leave.

"Oh, so quickly you wanted me to leave?" he said catching my hint.

"Fuck off you fucks head."

"Wow, losing your control. You know it's not a good image." I couldn't help feel amused. I lost it always, but what can the rest say? Nothing. They fear me. Sadik grabbed the back of my head and soon took off his mask. 'Those eyes…' I thought as I smiled, but only I knew why.

Sadik leaned in for a kiss until he stopped as he realized something. "You…" he started with eyes wide in shock as he stumbled.

"Come on, image is quite important. You just told me a few seconds ago." In my hand I had a knife which I had it hidden within my entire blade was covered with the crimson color of his blood. Sadik's body fell to the floor. 'Another idiotic fool was cleansed out of his world.' I thought as I crouched at his side.

"Y-you brat!" he said. "I could've helped you more!"

"That's the reason you had spread poison around your lips?" I chuckled. "You fooled me once, remember?"

"I didn't…" He started, and then he realized it was useless.

"Let me refresh your memories. After you told me a year back that Natalia was going to attack Feliciano during his classes, you grabbed my head like so and kissed me. Last thing I remembered was that I was in a coma for some reason and Feliciano's class was attacked." I hissed.

Sadik laughed at those memories…does he even regret a thing? I grabbed part of his shirt and pulled him close. "Who hired you?" I asked, but I knew the answer so well. I cursed under my breath as I realized something…he was really going after us tonight! "I should've sold you to the Nordics."

"Yet, you are bloodthirsty like anybody else." With those words, I saw him lick his lips and then entered into convulsion. I turned around.

"Chigy!" I cried; bloodthirsty… he was right, I was one of them, and there was no turning back.

The boys cleaned things up and later informed me that the guard I sent hasn't yet returned with my brother. Before I realized it, the Nordics came knocking on the morning. "Who are the Nordics?" asked one of the new guys as I waited for them, but nobody answered. The Nordics were a special group of five that worked for the police in cases related to the mafia. The names were given to them because of where they came from. I was happy to see only two of them: Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna.

"Gentlemen." I said as I stood. "What may I help you with?" I asked offering them a seat.

"We came to inform you that one of your men was found dead." Said Tino with a frown.

"Oh…" I said, frowning aswel. "No wonder he didn't report last night." Feliciano.

"Well, it's a good start, right partner?"

No response came from the blond. It scared me, not because he probably knew something that could lock me up forever, it was more like…his face. One look and it scared the shit out of you.

"Heh, you know how it is Mr. Vargas." Said Tino whatever was his name was. I can only remember it once a month.

During their visit, Tino explained everything that happened, or what he was allowed to tell me, and suggested things that I need to be careful. Everything was fine until he asked about Toris. In that moment during a few seconds, in my own world, I panicked, but I kept my cool. "He resigned." I said.

Toni's eyes looked a bit surprised, and who wouldn't? Nobody can get out of this, only the fishes. I noticed him a bit uncomfortable, eyes trying to avoid mine, but Berwald grabbed his hand and stoop up. They had enough of me for today.

"Have a good day." He said. They left the place as they were murmuring things under their breaths.

Feliciano had run into trouble…Fuck! I kept hitting my desk over and over. I failed, dammit! Now, my main priority was to discover who did it. Who killed the guard I trusted my fratellos' life? If I had the power, I would've resurrected him and killed him once more. As I grabbed my fedora, I looked at the frame and grabbed the rosary that hanged, and then ordered the new guy to drive me around.

The search was on.

I'm sorry I haven't posted this chapter earlier. I blame my teachers. One wanted me to prepare a monologue, interview and oral report. The other one, a thesis. Mein Gott, why?!


	5. Chapter 5

It's a dirty job

Chapter 5

Ludwig's POV

I haven't spent a day here and someone was already sleeping in my bed, but… I was the one to blame. When the Italian left, he got himself into a fight, but I know it wasn't a fight, it was actually a brutal assault on half of the Russian. If it wasn't for me… okay, the couch wasn't that bad, it was pretty much worth it.

I wanted to take him to the hospital but Francis kept telling me it was a bad idea, so Gilbert suggested bringing him back to the apartment. Instead of leaving him rest in the sofa, I offered my bed, and no, even if the bed was large enough, I wasn't going to sleep with him.

The clock marked 7:30, so I decided to check on him. I tried to open the door in a way it wouldn't interrupt his slumber, and when I had the opening, I got inside. The pale colored sheets were covering the bruised body of the Italian. His shaggy hair covering most part of his face, making him seems better.

"Fratello." He said, was that a name? I doubt it. The man kept repeating it over and over until he woke up abruptly, saying something in Italian.

"Calm down, it's probably a nightmare." I reassured him, but suddenly, I felt his arms wrapped around my waist, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Feliciano!" shouted Francis, eyes wide but exhaled as he saw me.

"Feliciano?" I said as I caressed his hair, somehow, he calmed down at my touch.

"Veh~ Gratci." He said as he pulled away, but there was something odd in his expression. Why was he smiling so sudden? "Heh, you look like a tomato."

"He's right hun." Laughed the French. I grabbed the bridge of my nose and left the room. Impossible, I thought.

Gilbert had a drowsy look when I bumped with him in the hall. "What's wrong bruder? What's with the commotion?" But the, he suddenly stopped when he noticed my expression. "Hah, I'm starting to like this guy."

I groaned. What was everyone assuming? He has no effect on me, not even a bashful one, besides, I just met the guy. In the kitchen, I noticed it was 7:50, and my meeting with the administrator was at 9. Gilbert was still in my room, talking to Francis while I presumed that Feliciano was still sitting there in his box… I groaned again. Why is this happening to me? I took a deep breath before entering my room and saw Feliciano with a large buttoned shirt that looked like one of mi…

"Gilbert." I said with a deadly tone that was a hint that whipped that smile of his face.

"You wouldn't do that to your own bruder." He said with a worried some look, then instantly, his smile returned.

"Oh my. Luddy,do you need a ride?" asked the French.

"It's a long meeting, you wouldn't stand it." I said, taking out my clothes.

"We won't have any problem." Joined Gilbert. The 'we' part was sign of trouble.

"Antonio stays." I managed to say.

"Can't we take Felichi?" wondered Gilbert, putting an arm around the Italian, he giggled at the sound of his nickname.

Before I could've said something, Feliciano shook his head.

"I've overstayed my welcome. I should start walking home."

'No'. I thought, before I could say anything, Gilbert gave in a smile. "I won't aloud it. We will do the following. You'll wait for the awesome me and this pair of dorks here, and then we head to the fare. I've heard it's awesome, not like me of course." Typical, the narcissistic comment made its appearance.

"But I don't have anything to wear."

"We can lend you." Said Francis as he head out to take a shower, which I wanted to do first.

"Would you come?" I decided to ask.

And the response was a smile.

As I waited next to Feliciano, I felt him a bit tense. I should've said something. When I see Gilbert had finished using the bathroom, I hurried. Mein Gott, I was useless.

Feliciano's POV

Was he uncomfortable? He left in a hurry, leaving me with his fratello. I had no problem with it, Gilbert was actually a nice guy to talk to, and so I relaxed a bit.

"What up?" he asked, sitting were Ludwig was.

"Nothing much." I said with a smile. "Um…may I ask you something?"

"He's just like that."

"Huh?"

"You were meaning to ask if he doesn't like you. He does, trust me, even more than Antonio and Francis together." He said with a 'kesesese', and then stopped. "But like I said, he just acts like that." Gilbert focused his look on something and smiled. "We depended with each other; somehow, I see you can also connect with him."

"Veh~" I said with a smile.

"Now, we will be back at 6. On our way, we will be doing some shopping for West. If you needed anything, Antonio is here."

A few minutes later, Ludwig appeared, hair still messed up (in a good way), wearing formal pants and a buttoned shirt, later on he pushed his hair back and his blue colored eyes on something in the coffee table. It was an iron cross. So he was actually my savior.

"Aw, you still have it bruder." Commented Gilbert as he took his necklace out, they were pretty much the same.

"Shut up." He said putting it on. Ludwig looked away, pink flushing around his cheeks.

"I hope it goes well." I said with a smile. His lips twitched trying to form a smile, but instead he called out Francis.

"If I'm late because of you, I swear to God, I'll gas you!" he said opening the door. I giggled when both the blond and the albino followed him outside, then I sat alone.

"Lovino…" I muttered. "Please be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

It's a Dirty Job

Chapter 6

Antonio's POV

I woke up early in the morning just to handle thing around the shop. Gilbert thought I was un vago because he saw me being lazy on the weekends, but I finish things up early before my siestas.

Business was actually doing well. Around the block, plenty of folks enjoy the sound of Spanish guitars with the scent of paella filling the place. Sometimes, I gave private lessons, apparently some men wanted to enamorar sus chicas.

As I raised the blinds, a black car parked in front. A strange fellow came out wearing a fedora that covered his face with a pair of sunglasses, but when he looked at me, I smiled. "Buenos Días." I said waving, but then he left, mumbling in Italian.

Moments later, I received a messaged from Francis.

'Matin my Spanish friend. After we're done with Luddy's visit, and you're done with the shop, we'll go to le mall. '

I smiled at the message as I got inside grabbing a clip board. After checking out the inventory, Elizabetha came in with Roderich, my business partner.

"Hola." I greeted.

"Good Morning." Answered Elizabetha, but Roderich remained silent.

"What's up with him?"

"He's upset."

"Why?" I asked. A sad melody was playing around the shop.

"Four of his students simply cancelled." She informed me, and like always, I forgot. Days like these, we gave piano lessons, and by 'we', I meant Roderich. I was in charge of giving classes on Wednesdays to Saturdays, and the rest, I supervise.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, business has there ups and downs." I commented, but then I remembered something. "Oh, one up is that Gilbert's hermano is coming to work with us."

"Oh. " said Elizabetha, then a 'bum' was heard on the other room. Apparently someone didn't like the idea. Si, Gilbert worked with me for some time, but for no apparent reason, he quit. Thinking of it well, I didn't remember seeing him working, in fact, he would go missing with Elizabetha, and both would've blushed if they even came up close. Still…he left. "Look, I don't have any problem with it. We actually need more hands around here; this isn't a job for three." She said with a smile, so I returned it aswel.

"Trust me, you won't regret it."

Lovino's POV

I went through every store asking about my idiotic brother, but like always, there was no result. The only store I avoided was the one my driver parked in front; the dude looked like an idiot, it was better not to even try. 'He's not in town.' I thought as I sat on the sidewalk. I was completely alone, the new guy left after I order him too.

"I fucked up." I said to myself, taking of my sun glasses and hiding my face in my hand. "I really fucked things up." To tell the truth, I barely knew my brother. He's an idiot, that's the thing that I only knew about Feliciano. I sat there what it seems like years, but when I looked at my watch, it's been only 4 hours.

"Are you lost?" asked a voice, and when I raised my look, it was the shop owner that I wanted to avoid…fuck. The dude was tall, with lightly tanned skin and green color eyes, but what ticked me off was his smile.

"It's none of your business you idiota." I said.

"Woah, I was trying to be nice." He said shooting his arms up and with a nervous chuckle. It brought me this question, if you're trying to be nice, why must you be scared? Even if I'm a criminal, and my attitude is rotten, I simply want to be...

"Nice guys finish last, so don't bring that shit up." I commented trying to distract my thought.

"Okay then." There was a bit of silence until I heard like if someone snapped their fingers. "Quieres churros? "

"What?"

"I said if…"

"I know what you said. What do you think I am? Pendejo?"

He instantly laughed. I started glaring at him; it usually worked on Feliciano, but somehow, it wasn't working.

"What can I do to make you leave?"

"Churros and some hot chocolate. It's a bit chilly, don't you think?"

I stared at him a bit disgusted. Before I could protest, he grabbed my arm and pulled me across the street where there was a Café. The cashier took his order and name, and said we were free to sit were ever we wanted, that's where I took lead. We sat on a coffee colored booth in the far end of the place, were no possible threats could see me. As I was focused on these things, Antonio's smile was still stuck in that ugly ass face. His green eyes kept staring me, ticking me off. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. It's good that you accepted my offer my friend."

"I'm not your friend." I hissed, and when I was about to leave thinking that this was a mistake, a plate of churros and sliced tomatoes arrived. "What's…"

"I know it's weird, but I enjoy…" Before he could finished, he stared with widened eyes the way I started to eat the slices of tomato, but then smiled.

Antonio's POV

We stayed for a while talking, and when I asked something, he would cursed at me but later answer it, trying to be indifferent. It was so cute. In a point, the boy kept talking, saying all the things that popped in his mind until he noticed that the plates were empty and my phone rang.

"Well then Señor, it was a pleasure meeting you." I said with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself bastard." He answered with a light pink covering his face.

I laughed. Before I left the area, I heard him saying what I guessed whas a name. "Huh?"

"Romano, you can call me Romano."

"Well then, I hope we meet again, Romano." I said leaving the place and crossing the street.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a Dirty Job

Chapter 7

Ludwig's POV

The meeting took longer than expected, but apparently I fitted in so perfectly, that I start my classes next week. When I got out, I noticed Gilbert was snoring while Francis was making some weird expression at his phones…why I thought this was a good idea?

I coughed into my hand, bringing their attention towards me. "Its 1:30pm, so now what?" I asked.

"Shopping of course." Said Francis as he flipped his long hair back and put away his phone.

"Look, I'm really…"

"Don't give me that 'I'm tired' bullshit!" started Gilbert. "We need to get you some clothes, porn and shit that you probably don't need." He concluded with his signature laugh, attracting the attention of some students.

"Alright, just lower your voice!" I hissed as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Good, then let me call Antonio then."

"Probably he's sleeping his ass in." Commented my bruder as he stretched.

"He usually spends his mornings supervising." The French responded as he was exiting.

"Wait, our Antonio?" Gilbert said as he ran after his friend. "Since when?" Their voices faded after a while…why I thought this was a good idea again?

It didn't took us long to reach the place and find the Spaniard, but our stops in each and every store (including the one that I actually wanted to avoid), lasted a bit more than expected. We started trying to find a phone which my dumm bruder suggested going in each and every possible store just to find the phone he thought it was 'awesome'. After 6 stores, we had to return to the first one. The other thing that was a pain was shopping for clothes. I knew what I wanted to wear during my times here, but Francis insisted to have variété, whatever that means. He was in charge of my style during my nights working on the club and also when I go to my classes, and I was in charge of my training attire, a miracle if I could say so. The last few things that I needed to take care off was my materials for this semester, and I was thankful towards Antonio who told me about a place that had absolutely everything. At the end, we got out of the place at 5:50pm.

On our way home, Gilbert realized something. "I don't remember what I ate this morning."

"It's because we didn't have breakfast." I said feeling faint. When we started to walk towards the elevator while bruder kept talking about how many pancakes he could probably eat at this moment adding a simple wish at the end of it: 'I hope he's dressed and ready to go.'

After the tenth time he said that, Francis bashed his forehead in his hand, bringing our attention towards him. "I forgot to lay some clothes for him."

"Francis!" We all lashed at the French who simply ran when the elevator doors slide opened and instantly pushed the buttons, leaving us stranded in the first floor, so I gripped the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." I said heading towards the staircase.

"We live on the tenth floor!" shouted bruder, bashing on the elevator.

"Stop whining, there's a reason Vati made us run every morning." And with that, more threats came from both Antonio and bruder. After ascending the long set of stairs, we found Francis sitting in front of the apartment. Gilbert and Antonio were going to attack on sight, but I stopped them. "Why are you still here?" I decided to ask.

"I forgot my keys and I couldn't possibly knock. What if our Italian friend is taking a sieste?" said the blond who was using me of a shield. Before we opened the door, the smell of pasta hit us. We were desperate trying to open the damn thing, and when we did, our mouths watered. "Oh mon Dieu!" he reacted as he noticed a table filled with food.

"Ve~" said a voice, hidden in the kitchen. "Sorry for being so bold, but I thought that you guys would probably be hungry."

"More like starving!" responded Gilbert with teary eyes. He was the first to grab a plate and filled it with the Italian deliquesces. When he took his first bite, his eyes widened with a bit of surprise. "Is this…wurst?"

"Si." Responded Feliciano as he brought a basket filled with freshly made breads.

"Bruder" he started and after long pause, he continued. "Heirate ihn (Marry him.)"

My eyes widened when I heard those words. That dummkof! Thank Gott Feliciano couldn't understand German, if he did, I would've killed my own bruder. I took a deep breath; murder isn't an option, yet. The room was filled with a 'kesesese', 'fusososo' and an 'ohonhonhon', leaving Feliciano and I a bit confused. After all was settled, I took my first bite at the pasta and I found myself in shock. "Mein Gott, its delicious." I said as I kept eating.

"Grazie."

"No, we grazie you!" said Gilbirt with a mouthful of bread and pasta. Feliciano tilted his head as he was confused, and I was sort of confused aswel.

"S-so, what's this?" I decided to ask.

"It's Penne Pasta with sausage and cheese." He explained with a dazzling smile. "Nonno used to make it for his friend."

"Oh, so you're an Italian." Pointed Antonio…really?

"Dude, wasn't that obvious?" wondered Gilbert as he kept eating.

"Lo siento amigo, but the music was incredibly loud last night." With a 'kesesese', my bruder kept eating.

After a while of chatting, Antonio, out of nowhere, snapped his fingers and smiled. "Tienes un hermano." He said in Spanish. I tilted my head, but apparently, Gilbert, Francis and even Feliciano understood.

"Yes, I do have a fratello." Responded the Italian a bit tensed.

"Whoa, how did you know?" asked Gilbert, a bit interested.

"When I was on my lunch break, I noticed Romano sitting on the sidewalk, so I asked him if he wanted to join me." Antonio looked at Feliciano and tilted his head. "That's tu hermano name?"

"Well…"

"Look at the time, we need to get you change Feliciano." Francis pointed out.

"That's right. I've been told that the fair gets packed at this time at night." Gilbert said as he ate his last bite.

After arguing who was the one in charge of the dishes, Francis had disappeared with Feliciano into his room, so I decided to do the chore. Somehow, something didn't seem right when Antonio asked about Feliciano's brother, like if the subject made him a bit uncomfortable. But who am I to care? I don't even know the kid, yet…why do I want to?

Feliciano's POV

"What's fratello doing?" I asked as was pacing back and forth on Francis' room. It was something instant really. I decided to call, but he didn't I finally stopped, I took a deep breath and look at my surroundings. Francis' bedroom had different colors in each wall; one was blue, then white and later on red. What caught my attention was the quote written in French that surrounded the room. "Francis, what does that mean?"

"You mean this?" he pointed at it, and when I confirmed, he read it out loud." Une vie est tout ce que nous avons et nous vivons comme nous croyons en la vivant. Mais à sacrifier ce que vous êtes et de vivre sans croyance, c'est un sort plus terrible que la mort." At the end of it, he smile.

I tilted my head as I waited for him to translate, but it was hopeless.

"Désolé my friend, did he answer?"

"No." I said throwing myself to the bed.

"Did you wanted to?" he asked sitting on the corner of the bed, but I didn't respond. "Feliciano, he's your brother."

"I know." I said as I was burying myself in the first thing I found; a pillow. Soon, I felt a hand caressing my hair, soothing the headache I was suffering at the moment.

"How I wish you weren't involve." Francis said, leaving an outfit out for me, and later on, leaving.

I took a deep breath. Did I really want my brother to find me? While Ludwig and the rest were out, I've been thinking (and yes, fratello would've laughed at this remark) that I should probably stay away from my brother. I care for fratello, but…no. If you really cared, you wouldn't want to leave his side.

I studied the outfit that Francis and Gilbert let out for me. It was a pair of white jeans with a pyramid belt, and a black t-shirt that read 'The one who wears this is awesome.' As I got ready, I put on my leather jacket and exited the room, apparently, I was the last one.

"Damn, getting ready just to get messed up?" joked Gilbert as he elbowed his brother. I smirked at his remark and put my hands on my hips.

"What? It's in the family."

"Well, thanks to my awesomeness, you look like this." he said, then focused at his younger fratello. "Don't you think he looks awesome?" Ludwig nods his answer, and tried to hide what I think is a blush.

I grabbed his hand pulling him away from his brother and giggled. "You look so pretty!" I said with a winning smile, and when I opened my eyes, Ludwig had the same shade of red of a tomato.

"Stop the nonsense." He said heading to the door, was it something I said?

Gilbert put his arm around me and led me with Antonio outside as the 'kesesese' and the 'fuososos' echoed the hallways, yet another sound got mixed within the laughter…a ringtone.

Francis had catch up with us while we were getting on the car. "May I sit upfront…I need some air." He said with his usual smile, but a bit paler than usually.

"Is something wrong amigo?" wondered the Spaniard but Francis waved it off as he took his sit.

"Well then, get in or have a nice walk." Gilbert shouted as he turned the car on, so I followed Antonio in and then heard Ludwig closing the door.

When we arrived to the fair, we noticed that it was nearly abandoned; only a small amount of people were around the area. "Ve~ what now?" I asked while my eyes studied the place, somehow, it felt so familiar.

"Let's split." Gilbert suggested. "Our trio will go check out the rides at the east side while you guys take the west."

"But then, what's the point of…" Before Ludwig could even finish the thought, the trio left running. The German cursed in his native language and looked at me, so I smiled nervously.

"I'm still full."

"Well…we can go to the Ferris wheel." He suggested with a hint of pink in his cheek.

Before I could answer, I pulled his arm and ran towards the large structure. Behind Ludwig there stood my fratello, and even if I love my dearest brother, I didn't want to leave. The only way to go is up, so I smiled. "Hurry, there's nobody there."

A.N

I should apologize for this being so late, but its better late than never.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a Dirty Job

Chapter 8

Lovino's POV

"Ve~" I heard, so when I turned, I simply noticed a blond gorilla, not my fratello. When I took a deep breath, I continued to roam around the premises searching the French idiota. If I remember correctly, he told me to meet him here, in the fair, but if it isn't business related, I'll shoot him. Talking about remembrance… this place brought it all; last time we visit? I remember I was only seven.

There was cotton candy and games everywhere, and when one booth caught Feliciano's attention, he begged Nonno to play it and win him a prize. After 20 attempts, he won a plush cat which Feliciano called it Pookie, and for me, a tomato plush. Our grandfather loved us equally, and the way he probably showed it was by never confusing us, and also, giving the same amount of attention. The odd part about him was the nicknames. For him, Feliciano was his little Italy, and I was his hot headed grandson, his exact image, his Romano (why the name of northern and southern part of Italia? Because he loves it so, that's why). Still, I remember Nonno's face from that day. "Grandpa, your face is so messy." Feliciano said as he was cleaning the sauce off his face. "No wonder your clothes get red all the time."

Those words made the old man freeze. He tried to keep his usual smile on his face, but somehow, it was impossible. Instead of laughing or saying a joke, he hugged my younger brother and whispered "I'll try harder next time." With that response, I took another bite of my hot dog. It wasn't that you idiot, I thought, it was always THAT. When fratello left to get more napkins, Nonno faced me with his apologetic smile so, I looked away. "You know, I wish he stays like this." Before I could respond to that, Feliciano came in running. "Oh, grazie." He said and then looked at me. "Now, Lovino R. Vargas, will you fulfill this old man wish?" My eyes widened. Why? Why did he ask for something difficult?

"Shut up, you're not that old."

The old man laughed. "True, but still, will you?"

I fulfilled his wish until Nonno's passing. The thing is, thinking that my fratello knows everything… "I see you came." Said a voice.

"Francis."

"I'm so sorry, I should've called you sooner." He said, and like always, he was avoiding my eyes, even if they were well hidden.

"So, you know where's my brother is?" I asked, burying my hands into my pockets.

"With a friend, and you should know, that same friend save him from Ivan."

"What?" I asked as I grabbed the Frenchman's collar. "Does that 'friend' have a number?

"I…" Before he could say something, he grabbed his phone and handed it to me. "What are you…?"

"I'm going to take my fratello back. No one should have him. No one. "

Ludwig's POV

The line for the Ferris wheel was short, getting us to the attraction faster than expected. When the doors were shut closed, I noticed that the cubicle or whatever it's called was spacious, so I had Feliciano facing me. The Italian was studying his surroundings and he looked like a puppy in his new home. "Once again, danke for the meal." I started saying.

"Danke?"

"It means 'thank you' in German." I explained, which he responded with a 've~'. Suddenly, the ride stopped with us in top. It was so sudden; Feliciano was pushed into my arms. 'He looks so fragile' I thought at first. 'Fragile? What are you even thinking?' my second voice argued while my main one remained silent and after a few seconds, he returned saying 'He's looking at you'.

'What?'

When I looked down, there was a pair of Amber colored eyes staring and my burning face. What was he doing!? We were like this until a voice caught up with both of us.

"Attention folks, we found some inconvenience with the ride." The voice started saying. "It would take an hour or two for the ride get fixed."

"Arthur?" Whispered the Italian as he was getting a better look.

"You know him?"

"Si; he's a detective. Some say he's in charge of the Nordics." Feliciano said and instantly froze, like if he wasn't supposed to reveal that information to me.

I shrugged it off, but I instantly felt Feliciano trying to get comfortable in my arms. "What the…"

"Ve! Two hours is a long time. Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"R-right." I stuttered as I quickly dialed my bruder's number but there was no answer. Probably he's still in one of those rides. When I returned my attention to Feliciano, he seemed so calmed with his smile that simply…wow. Yes, I've seen glimpse of it, but now, it somehow caused this certain effect. Is my heart still beating? No, this couldn't be. I just met the guy, and that's the other part, he's a guy!

Feliciano, within a second, sat in front of me, hands resting in his lap, with a smile different from before. Did I do something wrong? Did I even show discomfort? Mein Gott, this is cruel. If bruder was here, he would've started scolding me, but like I said before, did I even do something to upset him?

"Um, Ludwig?"

"Y-yes?"

"Want to play 20 questions?"

"W-what?"

"Ve~ we have one hour or so to kill, and this game is perfect." The Italian pointed it out, so I took a deep breath and nodded. "Hmm…how long have you been here?"

"I've been here since yesterday." I responded

"Really? I thought, because you had already a job, you've been here a week or so."

"Nein, my bruder just got me the job. " I explained and out of curiosity, I asked the same question to Feliciano.

"Well…"

Feliciano's POV

"When I was a neonato, my parents died in Venice." I said looking down. "So, for months, my fratello and I became orphans."

"I'm sorry."

"Ve~ it wasn't that bad. The nuns took great care of us, but still, we needed someone. That's when Nonno appeared." I said with a smile.

"Nonno?"

"It means grandfather in Italian." I explained.

"Oh."

"Nonno lived here at the time, and because of business, he barely knew what happened back at home, well, that's is until his friend told him."

"So he picked you up…"

"…and brought us here? Si." I said, resting my head in one of my hands as I remember the last time I saw Grandpa.

"Feliciano."

"Ve?"

"Heh, now I noticed, you have a twitch." Ludwig pointed out. "It's…unique." He said as he tried to hide his smile, so I tilted my head.

"Ve~" That's when I realized what he meant. I quickly covered my mouth, and after there was an odd silence, we burst into laughter. "My turn Luddy!"

"Don't call me that." He mumbled with a hint of pink covering his face. "If you do, I'll call you Feli."

"Luddy gave me a nickname!"

"I…" Luddy looked away as his face was completely red. "You were going to ask me something, right?"

"Oh, um…Do you like pasta?" He chuckled. With every minute that was passing, it felt like a century had just went by. The questions that we had given to each other were the thing that made our walls crumbles into the ground, lighting the awkward mood between us. Every odd question made us laughs, some just made Luddy blush.

"So, art?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Well, Nonno used to draw with me when he had a chance." I started. "But to tell you the truth, that's not the reason why. I love painting because I can see what I truly feel afterwards."

Ludwig tilted his head to the side as if he couldn't comprehend what I just said. "Ve~ did that made sense?"

"Nein."

"Great." I said laughing.

"Feli."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever shown somebody your work?"

"No, not even fratello has a clue what I sketch." I confessed, staring outside.

"Well…may I be your first?" He asked a bit nervous.

I froze at the thought of it, but then I smiled. "Ve~ it's a date." I giggled at the sight of his rosy cheeks. I don't know when it happened, probably between question 10 and 13, but I was sitting next to him. Some of his hair started falling into his eyes, making him look so…my cheeks started feel warm. We both started to laugh and then started getting close, probably to kiss, but a phone started to sing. If I heard correctly, Luddy cursed under his breath, and a possible threat was given in German.

"Ja?" He asked with a frown but then nodded. "Feliciano, it's for you."

I grabbed his cellphone and slowly put close to my ear. "Ciao, Feliciano speaking."

"You…"

"Huh?"

"You idiot!" The voice shouted.

"F-fratello?" I whispered, hoping that Ludwig hadn't heard me.

"No, Marco Polo." Lovino answered sarcastically. "You got me worried sick you bastard."

"But…"

"Forget it; I don't want to hear it." He started as he catches some air. "Feliciano, I want you back."

Before I could even protest I heard my brother chuckling. "F-fratello?" I asked, but a bit confused about his actions.

"You know, the blond gorilla, he doesn't look that bad. Does he have a job? Business?"

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I'll be on the parking lot. Ciao fratello." As he hung up, the Ferris wheel started moving, finishing what my brother started: breaking my heart. When the doors opened, I started to run. No goodbyes were said, but somehow, it felt like we did. Unfortunately, it felt like it was the kind where I slapped him, kicked him or even worse, torn him apart. I should've said my goodbyes, it wouldn't even make me look like a careless person, but here I am…running. One last glimpse made me realize how far I gotten, so when I stop, I trembled.

"Ciao." I whispered as I went on my way.

A.N

Here it is! I'm so proud of this chapter, but not the way of how I end it. There's more to come, and if any of you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me.

~E.C


End file.
